mpbbsfandomcom-20200214-history
Simulator 3
MPBBS is a Big Brother Philippine themed roblox simulator hosted by Margaux Ford (xXGauthierXx). Pinoy Big Brother, more popularly known by its abbreviated title PBB, is the Philippine version of the Big Brother reality game show franchise. The word Pinoy in the title is a colloquial term used to describe the Filipino people. Other essential elements of the Big Brother franchise are present, such as weekly and daily challenges, the confession room, and the voice known only as "Big Brother," sometimes referred to as "Kuya" (Tagalog for an elder male sibling). Pinoy Big Brother uses their tagline "Teleserye ng Totoong Buhay" or the "Real Life Soap Opera". Background Format It follows the same premise as its many foreign counterparts around the world where in a number of Filipinos volunteered to live inside a house for a certain number of days. The elimination process in the show is the reverse of the original Dutch format. At the start of the elimination process, the "housemates" (as the contestants are referred to) vote for which two (sometimes more if there are ties or if Big Brother hands out an automatic nomination) fellow housemates they should eliminate. Once these nominations are chosen, the viewer votes come into play. For a week viewers are asked to vote, for whoever they wanted to stay longer in the house. The housemate with the fewest viewer votes is eliminated. In the final week, the one with the most viewer votes will win the grand prize. The format of the series is mainly seen as a social experiment, and requires HouseGuests to interact with others who may have differing ideals, beliefs, and prejudices. The contestants compete for a grand prize of 5,000 robux. Casting The housemates in every simulator are chosen from different Roblox Big Brother Long terms or Short terms sites. Credits go to the owners of the Long terms sites & GFX's. This is the first ever season of this simulator. Twists & Changes * Duel Challenge – Instead of Big Jump Challenge, the final 8 housemates will be paired and the pairs will battle. The winner, will be part of the Big 4, while, the loser is evicted instantly. * Star Dreamers – Are shortlisted auditionees who are housed in the Camp Star Hunt. * Camp Star Hunt – A special area where 8 Star Dreamers would live, and fight for their place to become an official housemate. At the start of each batch's stay in the house, 16 people from the shortlist, also known as Star Dreamers, will compete to get the eight spots for that batch. Star Dreamers who weren't successful in being selected will be sent to Camp Star Hunt, where they will be waiting for their chance to be an official housemate. As one housemate goes out of the house, one Star Dreamer will be replacing their spot, returning the number of official housemates inside the house to eight. A new Star Dreamer will be introduced, also to return the number of people staying at the Camp to eight. * House Challengers – They are the 8 star dreamers who did not become a official housemate. They will challenge the final 8 housemates. This will help the viewers determine who is the most deserving to be part of the Big 4. Housemates Star Dreamers Tasks & Challenges Weekly Recaps Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Grand Finale